


Electrified

by Ohsasy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Human, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsasy/pseuds/Ohsasy
Summary: It was just another boring tireless day for Edward Cullen at Forks high school until the tatooed, piercings loving new girl kiss him to prove he's not gay to her friends.





	Electrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. Any mistakes are mine

The school was buzzing with the talk of the new girl who has given majority of the male population a boner and the female dying of envy. It's was the most exciting thing to happen since my family move here. I catch a glimpse of her in the minds of students as I walked to the cafeteria to join my siblings. 

I walked into the cafeteria and I heard someone whisle "Wow! Who the hell is that?" I turned to see culprit sitting among Jessica and her friends. I continue on and sat down.

"That's is Edward Cullen Izzy" Jessica said ready to spill Whatever gossip to this Izzy. I looked to their table again and know that must be the new girl.. Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan the chief of police in our little town of Forks. She was sitting between Jessica and Angela and her brown hair was covering half her face. I tried reading her mind and all I could see is a swirl of different colors..no thought just colors. Fascinated and intrigued I decided to pay close attention to their conversation.

"He's so hot Jessica!" Isabella whisper not knowing it's useless to our vampires ear not when we can hear everything.

"They're all hot. The blonde one is Jasper who is dating Alice the girl with the short hair, big guy is Emmett dating the ice queen Rosalie." Angela reply

"They are the adopted children of Dr and Mrs Cullen. It weird they are all dating" Jessica pipe in. I snort. It's the same gossip everytime and I have to say it's funny. 

Eager to hear what Isabella is thinking, I look into her mind again and its the same result. I frown and shook my head.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked a worried look on her face 

"Nothing Alice. I can't read her mind" my siblings gasped in shocked because such has never occurred before.

"You mean the new girl right?" Jasper asked to be sure. I nodded my head.

"That's wierd" said Emmett. I agree with him.

"Okay! That's really creepy Jessica," Isabella said about my family dynamics "But what about the bronze hair god? Any girlfriend?" 

"Edward doesn't date" Lauren roll her eyes at Isabella "He's gay anyway" Mike and Tyler laughed and Emmett snicker and I glared at him.

"First there is nothing wrong in being gay" Isabella said fiercely looking at Mike and Tyler with disgust "secondly, I don't think he's gay. Maybe none of you bitches does it for him" I see her smiled widely.

"And you think you do Bella?" Lauren arch a brow causing the whole table to giggles.

"Watch and learn kids, watch and learn" she stood up smooth her hair down. 

Now that I can see her clearly, I'm surprised with the amount of tattoos she has. Her left hand is almost covered up. She was wearing a black jeans ripped at the knee with those short shirt some women wear that barely covered their stomach. Her navel and nose was pierce with her eyebrows and multiple piercing was lined her ears.

My mouth open in shocked. I have never seen a more beautiful human or vampire in my long life as a vampire. She was glorious...her legs goes on for miles.

I was so mesmerize by the sway if her hip I didn't know she was walking to our table till she was right in front of me. My siblings was deadly silent and was in shock like I was.

"Can I sit here?" She whispered in a silky smooth voice pointing to the always empty sit close to me staring at me with her big brown eyes.

I gulped! Nodded my head furiously because I was stunned by the confidence of the human in in front of me.. Humans may not be aware of our existence but their instinct are never wrong. They knew enough to listen to their instinct and stay away from us yet this one confidently walk into the den of predators.

It like my siblings woke up from their frozen state and their mind bombarded me with questions but Rosalie couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Trash are not allowed here." She hissed slapping her palm on the table in anger.

The whole cafeteria was silent, everyone hold their breathe, watching the drama with glee. Izzy twirl her hair around her finger before muttering; "Then take yourself out bitch!" She said flippant lying, dismissing her with a flip of her hair behind her shoulder. Jasper shoulder shook with uncontrollable laughter, Emmett hold on to his girlfriend as she continued to fumed and Alice was too busy staring into space, trying to get a vision of Isabella.

She turned to me, holding her hand out. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Isabella, but I go by Izzy." 

"Edward Cullen." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, your hand is cold" she smiles. Venom pull in my mouth as her scent invade me but I was more fascinated with her mind of colors to pay it any attention. 

"Sorry, I know this looks weird, seeing as we're practically strangers," She looked into my eyes, looking a little bit sheepish. "But I want to try something, if that's okay with you."

"What?" I asked dumbly. I silently curse my inability to form a coherent sentence in front of her. 

She rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Is it okay, if I try something with you?"

She took a deep breath, stare deeply into my eyes and lean in. Everything disappear around me..the voice in my head stop as time stood still. I was a statues as she touch her lips with mine, she pull back stare into my eyes and kiss me again this time more forcefully. I gasped and she use the opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth. 

My hand move in their own accord to the back of her hair and pull her closer to me..we were pretty much making out at this point..her heartbeat skyrocket when I pull her in. I could kiss her forever and my only concern was to be careful not to pierce her lips with my sharp teeth. She broke the kiss and and rest her head on my forehead. "I knew you were not gay!" She laughed running her hand through my head.

"You kissed me to prove that I'm not gay?" My brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Yep! Also because you're so fucking hot!" She fan herself with her hand with a devious smirk on her swollen lips.

I threw my head back and laughed.. I can't imagine the amount of guts it took her to come to our table just to prove a point to her friends. I could tell she was a little bit nervous with her constant blushing but her confidence override her fears of rejection from taking that bold step. Staring into the beautiful eyes of this strange girl who has won me over with her wit I decided to take a bold step myself.

Alice clear her throat to get our attention cause we have pretty much forgotten we are not alone here. She shook her head at me telling me I shouldn't do that in vampire speed. 

Izzy looked at us with a furrowed brow staring intensely at Jasper. "Edward your brother looks hungry," she pull my my lunch and push it to Jasper. "There is no need to waste your lunch when he can have it."

"I'm not hungry!" Jasper almost growled. I could tell he's very hungry for Izzy blood though.

"You look like you're starving dude. Damn! I was just trying to help no need for you to growl like an animal." She snark back

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked Izzy getting nervous for a reason. She stood up and I looked down consciously. I don't know why her rejection hurt but it did.

She must have seen the look on my face because she perk me on the lips saying" I was wondering when you'd ask" I must have look like a lunatic with how wide I was smiling. "I will getting a phone later today, while don't you write your number down for me and we can fix a date." I tore a piece of paper off my notebook and wrote my number almost in vampire speed for her. 

"I will call you later Edward" I Watch in awe as she walked back to her table, Jessica and Lauren look at her in astonishment and Angela gave her a high five.

"And that's how it's done ladies and gentlemen" Izzy giggles.


End file.
